


Dance To Your Heartbeat

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Tap - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, candessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: (gift fic for the absolutely lovely kittyhazelnut!)An AU of my friend's story "Tapping Extraordinaire" - in which Candace and Vanessa practice their dance routine together, but this time, it's romantic! (Candessa, obviously)
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Candace Flynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dance To Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyhazelnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhazelnut/gifts).



“Hey, dad, my girlfriend Candace is coming over to tap with me today - we’re gonna work on our routine for a while,” said Vanessa. “Is that okay? I’m sorry it’s on such short notice.”

“Oh of course, sweetie! Don’t worry about it!” Doof said happily. “Don’t worry, I won’t interrupt you two - I’m almost ready to start watching my shows anyway. And don’t worry, Perry the Platypus should not be here, so long as he’s actually getting a break today.”

“Thanks dad,” Vanessa smiled, giving him a hug. Doof reciprocated happily, never taking any moment of affection with his daughter for granted. 

“Hey, if I may ask, when is she-”

The doorbell then rang, interrupting Heinz. “Hmm. Never mind then. You two have fun, okay?”

“We will dad!” Vanessa said happily, click-clacking over to the door to let Candace in. She smiled much brighter than normally when the ginger headed girl’s face was revealed from behind the door.

“Hi Candy,” smiled Vanessa.

“Hi babe!” Candace greeted her, her dance bag over her shoulders. The two shared a hug and a quick kiss, before Vanessa excitedly started bringing her to her room.

Candace had to admit, seeing Dr. Doofenshmirtz watching a foreign rom-com was certainly not the oddest thing in the world; it was certainly better than seeing him walk around putting weird parts together to make a machine that did God knows what. Candace just couldn’t wrap her head around why the heck he’d do that to himself.

She doesn’t even get a really good look at what he’s watching, however, because Vanessa’s dragging her by her hand to her room to get ready for practice. She had to admit, Vanessa’s enthusiasm about this really helped her get excited about tapping.

“Okay, so, we can scratch up my floor and not really worry about it - just out of the gate,” Vanessa smiled. “Norm does literally the best waxing job I’ve ever seen.” 

“Wow, really?” Candace asked. “Perks of a robot brother, I guess.

“Oh for sure,” Vanessa nodded. “I’ve slipped and almost died at least three times on his freshly waxed floors.”

“Oh no! Are you okay?” asked Candace.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t do it yesterday!” Vanessa almost laughed. “It was probably a year ago, at the latest. I remember not dropping my snack then either; so it was worth it.”

“Hehehe, nice,” Candace giggled. “So! We gonna dance?”

“Heck yeah we are,” Vanessa smirked.

Candace sat next to Vanessa on her bed, and the two were in comfortable silence as Candace pulled off her socks and shoes. Candace slipped on her snazzy black and white tap shoes in their place, loving the feeling of them and knowing it was time to dance. 

Vanessa, however, came out of a complete left field - Candace hadn’t even noticed at the start of all of this.

Cross legged on the bed, the girl had on _high heel_ tap shoes.

“Woah,” Candace said.

“Hmm?” Vanessa asked. “Oh! You’ve never seen my tap heels, have you?”

“No?! I didn’t even know it was _possible_ to tap dance in heels!” Candace exclaimed. “You… you can actually do that?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not illegal, is it?” Vanessa joked, giggling. “Yeah, I got these at my dance store and I got a killer discount. They’re my favorite tap shoes.”

“They’re… they’re really pretty,” Candace muttered, trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

“You like them?” Vanessa smiled. 

“Yeah, I do!” Candace said, probably a little too enthusiastically, but Vanessa brushed it off with a giggle. 

“Hey, tell you what; I’ll let you try them on after we practice,” Vanessa smiled. 

“Sure!” said Candace. “I’d love that!”

“Awesome. Now come on, let’s tap dance.”

Candace held Vanessa’s hand as they stood up, and click-clacked over to the center of the room. Vanessa sloppily kicked her center rug out of the way, and then set her phone on her vanity.

“Okay, so, I had an idea,” Vanessa said. “But I’m only gonna do it if you are cool with it.

“Mhmm?” Candace asked.

“Let’s do our routine acapella - like we do in class,” Vanessa said, “but we record ourselves! This way if there’s any big or huge mistakes we make we can go back and review. We’ll only point out our own unless one of us misses something.”

“Hmm… okay!” Candace said. “That could be fun. I mean, not that pointing our own mistakes out isn’t a blast, yknow?”

Vanessa giggled. “It’s my favorite pastime. Alright, lemme get us set up.”

Vanessa opened a recording app on her computer and had the screen set up to watch their feet. They could’ve done it with her phone, but the screen was too small to view both of them. Candace aimlessly bopped around while Vanessa got her thing set up, having no idea she could still see her in the webcam.

“Hehehe, you’re too cute,” Vanessa smiled.

“Oh… you could see that?” Candace asked shyly.

“Don’t worry! I don’t mind watching you tap!” Vanessa smiled, coming back over to put an arm around Candace. “As a matter of fact, I quite enjoy it.”

“Aww… thank you,” Candace smiled sweetly. 

Vanessa smooched her lips softly. “Anytime. Now, you ready to tap?”

“Heck yeah!” smiled Candace.

Vanessa smiled once again, holding Candace’s hand as she counted out the beats. The two began with the simple rhythm of their dance, speeding it up slowly and gently as they went through the dance routine gently. Their feet moved nearly in perfect sync, and the taps echoed from their shoes in perfect harmony.

Their dance routine ended with Vanessa dipping Candace and planting another soft smooch on her lips. “Hey, I’ll make you a deal,” Vanessa said.

“Okay,” Candace said, still in the dipped position with Vanessa - she actually now had her leg curled around her waist so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Every time you do the routine correctly, it’s another kiss from me,” Vanessa smiled. “And every time you mess up… I give you another kiss anyway. Y’know, for ‘encouragement purposes’.”

“Mmm… I’m down!” Candace smiled. “...Can I go ahead and cash in on one of those kisses right now?”

“You sure can,” Vanessa giggled.

The two girls smiled and smooched each other happily, before rising back up to start their routine over again.

**-0-**

It had been about thirty minutes of repetitive tap dancing to Taylor Swift’s newest song, and Candace and Vanessa were starting to feel the burn of it all. The routine may be slow, Taylor’s voice may be beautiful, and their muscles may have been adjusted to the groove of it all, but that didn’t mean they were invincible.

“Whoo!” Vanessa exclaimed, flopping back onto her bed after like, twelve practice sessions. Or maybe eight. Nine? Ten? She had lost count a long time ago. “I’m wiped…”

“I’m sorry about that,” Candace said. “I still feel like I could keep going.”

“Hmm… well, I mean… if you wanted to, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed,” smiled Vanessa, raising her brows. Candace blushed, wringing her hands behind her back as she smiled and her eyes sparkled.

As she tried to find out how to do words again, Vanessa’s eyes suddenly perked up. “Oh, hey, didn’t you say you wanted to try my heels earlier? We could totally do that now!”

“O-Oh, uhm… n-now?” Candace asked. “Uhm… s-sure!”

“Awesome,” Vanessa said. She took off her tap shoes, and set them down on her bed, ready for Candace. Candace also took off her white and black flats, and set them aside carefully in the corner, and picked up Vanessa’s tap shoes… They were so pretty.

And yet, she wasn’t putting them on.

“What’s wrong, Candy?” asked Vanessa. “If you don’t wanna try them out, I completely understand y’know. Tap dancing in heels isn’t for everyone.”

“Huh? Oh, oh no no no, it’s not that I don’t _want_ to try them out,” Candace said, “it’s just… well, I’m… oh, it’s dumb…”

“Hey, nothing you ever say or do is dumb,” Vanessa said, standing up and placing her hands on Candace’s shoulders. “...Well, okay, scratch that, you have done some dumb things.”

“Thanks,” Candace said sarcastically.

“But, that’s what makes you _you_! And I love you,” Vanessa smiled. “And besides, who hasn’t done dumb things before? That’s literally no one.”

“Hmm… you make a fair point,” mumbled Candace, trying not to smile. Gosh, she felt so lucky to see this side of Vanessa that so few ever got to see. “Okay… but please, promise you won’t laugh.”

“I pinky promise,” Vanessa said.

“Okay… I don’t wanna mess up your shoes.”

Vanessa raised a brow at this. “And… how exactly would you do that?”

“I don’t know! And that’s the worst part - I completely get its paranoia, but like, I’m just scared I’ll screw up and… I don’t know, snap the heel or something,” Candace said, looking down. “I know how much these mean to you, babe.”

“Aww… look at me, honey,” said Vanessa. “You could never make me mad. Annoyed as hell sometimes? Absolutely. But you could never piss me off beyond forgiveness - and that’s what makes us a good item. You won’t ruin my shoes, I know it.”

Candace smiled warmly at her girlfriend… she loved her. And she liked her... So so much.

“Now please, get them on already,” Vanessa smiled, seeing her words worked. “I wanna see what you look like!”

“Oh… okay,” Candace said, finally able to smile. 

She sat down on Vanessa’s bed, and gently put her girlfriend’s tap shoes on. She had to admit, she didn’t expect Vanessa’s shoes to actually fit her comfortably… but they did. It was like it was meant to be…

Ah, whatever. Candace didn’t believe in that fairy-tale styled junk.

...But maybe she could make an exception here.

And, voila - the candy cane patterned girl now sported black high heel tap shoes. And damn, _she rocked this look._

“Oh. My. Gosh. You look so good!” said Vanessa. “Would you... do a little tap dance for me?”

“Y-You… y-you want m-me to tap dance? F-For you?” Candace asked.

“Well, duh! If I see my girlfriend wearing some pretty tap shoes, of course I wanna see her in action!” Vanessa stated, like it was obvious. “Pretty please?”

“Okay… but this is my first time in heels,” said Candace, “so go easy on me if I screw up literally every five seconds.”

“Ahh! It’ll be great, I don’t doubt it!” Vanessa beamed, kissing her cheek and then patting her shoulder. Candace had to admit, she had never seen Vanessa this excited about… anything, really, before. 

It was kinda honoring to know her tapping was what got her hyped up the most.

Candace stood up, and slowly click-clacked over to the center of the floor. For a change, she grabbed a hair tie sitting on Vanessa’s dresser, having decided to tie her hair up into a ponytail - new shoes, new her, right?

She began with a little ditty of paradiddles, one of the most basic steps of tap. Nothing too crazy to start off with… but when she looked up from her feet, she could swear Vanessa’s eyes were sparkly.

That… that was really special.

_Her heart was tap dancing right along with her._

Candace smiled, and held out her hands as if she were commanding space for her dancing. “Whoo!” she squealed. She began to do some buffalo steps, going across the floor and tapping around Vanessa’s bed. 

Vanessa’s smile only grew as she applauded her girlfriend. “You’re doing so good!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“Thanks!” Candace called out over her tapping.

After a little bit more improv, Candace was convinced she needed her own tap heels - these were so nice! Obviously her feet were gonna kill her after this, but hey, the moment was sweet and nice. And she really enjoyed it.

Once Candace finished, she did a flashy little pose to celebrate, with a “ta-da!” bubbling out of her throat. Vanessa squealed - and she had never heard Vanessa squeal before - as she got up and hugged her girlfriend.

“You did so good honey!” Vanessa said, using a pet name she only used when she was excited.

“T-Thank you s-so much!” Candace said, still a little bit flustered now at their height difference - it used to be Candace was below Vanessa, now they were evenly matched in terms of height. She wished it could be like this more often, but then again, she enjoyed being the small one too. So it was fine, all in all.

“So, what did you think of tapping in heels?” asked Vanessa. “I gotta say, you were such a natural for your first time doing it!”

“I liked it! I mean, my feet are killing me, but not so much more than regular tapping,” smiled Candace. It was now her turn to initiate the kissing, and Vanessa giggled as she now found herself being dipped. Whoever had the heels did the dipping, it seemed.

However, Candace missed being the one led by Vanessa’s moves, so she put her white and black flat taps on once more, and the two began to slow dance to “Bad Blood”.

“Thanks for coming over to tap with me,” smiled Vanessa. “I’m really glad you’re enjoying our class.”

“I’m so glad I roped you into it, and you roped me back in,” Candace said back. “And… y’know, for what it’s worth… If I had to, I would tap with you in the school cafeteria.”

Vanessa burst out giggling. “Oh my gosh, did you actually think I was being serious? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s so sweet that you would, but we’ve got reputations!”

Candace laughed too. “But I mean it! I’d tap with you in public, I’m serious! I don’t know if it’s just me being sappy or like, adrenaline coming from out of nowhere talking, but I’d like to think I’m pretty clear-headed right now.”

“Hmm… I’ll think about it - I just don’t know if I’d be able to handle people watching us,” Vanessa said, before dipping Candace again. “This feels like our own personal thing, y’know?”

Candace smiled. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Candace then cupped Vanessa’s cheeks, and the two moved in to share the longest and sweetest kiss of that practice session.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life!! <3
> 
> So... I'm seriously considering continuing this. 👀
> 
> If you guys want me to write maybe one more chapter or two, I would absolutely love to! But only if you guys want it, and if Kitty also would like to see it. Thank you guys so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
